


Whispers

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By CatThe events after A Friend In Need II, from my point of view.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Time Line: Post Fin
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Summary: The events after A Friend In Need II, from my point of view.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena Warrior Princess or Hercules the Legendary Journeys. I do however own the story line.
> 
>  
> 
> A loud voice cannot compete with a clear voice, even if it's a whisper... Barry Neil Kaufman

"Gabrielle I can't come back" she paused sighing "I have to remain dead to redeem the souls." She looked down upon her friend, her soul mate and watched the tears falling unabated "I am so sorry Gabrielle, but I do not know of another way." Xena wrapped her arms around the sobbing bard and held her for the last time as the sun began to set. In a low whisper for the bard's ears only "Please promise you will not give up on me."   
  
Gabrielle's mind processed the whispered plea, but as she looked up to Xena as her form faded from sight, the sun had set.  
  
Gabrielle was unaware how long she sat upon the mountain top in Japa after the sun had set and her friend vanished from sight. Finally after all her tears were spent, she gathered herself and began the journey down the mountain. Her trek was far more complicated by the lack of light than her previous climb up. But then her heart had been full of hope, hope that her friend would be back at her side soon. But all that was gone now. Now she was broken and her friends' remains resided in the small urn packed in her bag at her back.   
  
Her mind was not on the trail, but on the betrayal she felt growing in her soul. She felt betrayed by Xena "How could she choose this over me and all the time we have been together" she bit into the air. Anger began to build and her vision was clouded by yet more tears, tears she thought she had no more of. She missed the stone and tripped. Attempting to catch herself she over stepped, twisting her ankle and tumbled off the path and down the mountainside. After plummeting down the mountainside for about twenty feet she managed to grab a root of a tree and catch herself. Now she hung off the edge cut, bruised and dirty hanging onto the root for her life. She managed to look over her shoulder to discover she was mere feet from death "Xena would say it was my dumb luck" she mumbled to herself as she began to pull herself back up the rough trail her falling figure had made. After a better part of a candle mark she was once again on the trail down the mountain. She rested long enough to make sure the urn was safe and to find a stick to support her injured leg.   
  
Her progress made slower by her painful injuries. She looked down disgustedly at the swelled and purple ankle "Damn" she muttered as she leaned heavily against her now adopted walking stick "It will take me all day if not more to get down this blasted mountain" she continued her slow journey not letting her mind wonder back to her final moments with Xena. She had to get through this first and could try to think about Xena later.  
  
Day had come and gone and yet the bottom of the mountain still eluded Gabrielle. She gave in and made a camp for the night. Luckily she had found a small stream to rest by. Carefully she peeled the wrapping off her ankle. It was swollen twice the size of normal and was almost black in color because of the bruising. Slowly and painfully she lowered it in the ice cold waters of the stream. To her relief it felt better rather quickly and the swelling came down fast with the coldness of the water. "Rest is what I need for this" she paused looking around at the strange forest surrounding her "I can see why you liked this place Xena, it is unique." After getting a rough bed made up she lay down with her foot elevated for relief, she closed her eyes and let exhaustion take over.  
  
  
.............Dreamscape...............................................................  
  
Gabrielle is lying on the forest floor. She wakes to screams. Jumping up in a defensive stance she takes no notice that her ankle is no longer injured. Using the teachings of Xena she pushes back the noises to here the sounds behind the sounds. Beyond the screams an army marches and beyond that she hears rain falling. Coming back to herself she lets the noises fade away and begins to make out a whisper. She stands still listening trying to make out the whisper, but her concentration is broken by movement to her right. A bush rustles. She gives up the whisper and turns her attention to the bush. Her eyes narrow as she focuses in on the intruder “Come on out I know you are there” she is shocked at how much she sounds like Xena, pressing the force in her voice she steps closer “NOW!”

 

A small girl of maybe ten years steps from the bushes. Gabrielle now steps back “Who are you?”

The girls says nothing.

Gabrielle looks the child up and down. She is dressed like a Greek child in simple dress with her dark hair tied back in braids. Gabrielle stepped to the girls and raised her chin to better see her face. What meets her vision makes her drop her hand and step back again. “You can’t be” she whispered as she stares at a pair of familiar sparkling blue eyes.

The little girl now reaches out and takes Gabrielle’s hand “Don’t give up on me” she whispered with a light voice “Take me home.”

Gabrielle dropped to her knees holding her hand “Xena is this really you?”

The little girl looks around “We can’t talk here” she paused again, this time to look over shoulder. When she turned back to Gabrielle there was fear in her eyes “You must get me home as soon as possible. I made a mistake and only he can help.” She broke from Gabrielle’s hand and ran to the forest again.

Gabrielle jumped up “Stop” she called after the girl. The forest surrounding her began to fade as she awoke from her dream….

 

 

Back in the Forest……………..

 

Gabrielle awoke on the forest floor. Immediately she was aware of the pain from her leg and the cuts on her body. “A dream” she said aloud. Her mind raced and now she thought back to the words Xena had said at the mountain top “There must be a way.” She gathered her belongings and once again began her trek down the mountainside, but this time she held hope once again and her mind was clearer. “Yes I will go home and find a way” she lightly fingered the weapon at her hip “I will give this back to you my friend.”

 

……………………….

Though her progress was slow the bard did not falter that day as she progressed down the mountain trail. As soon as she entered a small village, not far from the bottom, she was welcomed as a hero. The tail of the mountaintop battle rang far through the land. Amazingly Gabrielle felt her heart and soul lighten a little bit with each greeting. The people revered Xena as a hero among heroes. As Gabrielle progressed through the land toward the sea, she received many gifts. She now had a beautiful midnight black steed to get home somehow and more gold than a person could spend in a life time. On her back she wore the finest silks of the east. She was being praised where Xena could not. All were glad to meet the famous bard who traveled with the Warrior Xena, all but one.  
  
The day of her departure from the land of Japa Gabrielle was finishing the last of the arrangements for her travel home. She had spent quite a bit of her treasure to secure travel for her horse. She softly brushed the black mane and tale until it gleamed in the light of the lantern "Well girl we have a journey ahead of us" she patted the horse's back "I can't wait to show you Greece, the open plains" resting her forehead against it's neck "for you to meet her." An unchecked tear let loose and slid down her face "Soon, I have to get home soon." She continued comb the small mare down. Her thoughts drifting to better times, times with Xena at her side.  
  
"You are going to destroy them all" an aged voice came from behind startling her.  
  
Gabrielle turned around to face a small woman well advanced in her years. She was dressed in a faded dress that was little more than a rag. She wore a shawl laced with holes around her bony shoulders. Her face was etched with wrinkles, marking her years on this plane. Gabrielle met her dark stare "What do you want?" she questioned the old crone.  
  
"What I want is for you to leave what belongs to us here and go on your way" she paused trying to catch her ragged breath "They might praise you, but I see you for what you are" she paused again her eyes narrowed on the bard as she raised her bony finger to point at Gabrielle's face "A thief."  
  
Gabrielle stared at the small woman in disbelief. She finally managed to find her voice "What are you talking about, I have not stolen anything" she said defending herself. She tried to back away from the woman, but her back was to the mare behind her.  
  
Shaking her head "You are planning on taking the remains with you and her soul if you can, but that must not happen and I am here to stop you." The old woman brought her other hand around to reveal a dagger. She swiped at Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle easily dodged the fragile woman and as she came back up she grabbed the woman's arm, twisted and the dagger fell harmlessly to the floor "Are you mad woman?" questioned the bard "I have nothing that is not mine with me and that is what I am taking with me." Her eyes pierced the older woman's now, her lip curled in an evil smile as she stared down, one eye brow raised to complete the look "Do you understand old woman, I want no trouble and I will be on my way" she released the woman who fell to the floor staring up at the angry blond woman.

“You must be stopped. You will damn all the spirits if you take her from this land” replied the old woman.

Gabrielle looked down at the upon her again “I don’t care.” She took in the shocked look on the woman’s face and raised an eyebrow to her “Xena was not to blame for the deaths and she shouldn’t pay for their crimes.” She turned from the woman, picked up the comb and continued to brush the horse “You should be looking up Akemi if you are looking for the guilty spirit to punish” she threw over her shoulder at the woman.

The old woman stood up, facing Gabrielle’s back “You are speaking of my Niece and I will not let you tarnish our family name, you will not bring dishonor to us.”

Gabrielle spun around to face her again “YOUR NIECE” she screamed. The old woman shrunk back from her “It makes sense that you would want to hide the truth you witch. Did you even know the woman you condemned to take her punishment, no I didn’t think so. You have no right to speak of my friend. NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW.” Gabrielle was seething with rage. She had never felt so alive. She was enjoying the fear she had caused in the old woman. Was this what Xena felt when she had power over someone, when she was a warlord.

The old woman stared at the wild woman before her. She had never seen such rage from a person. The young woman’s green eyes were wild with rage. She had realized the mistake she had made in coming here, she had underestimated the bard before her. This was not a simple bard this was a furious warrior and if she didn’t exit soon she knew her life would be over. She began to step away from Gabrielle in an attempt to get away.

Gabrielle let the old woman leave without another word. “I have to get the hell out of here tonight” she thought to herself. She never gave thought to the rage she had felt for it had dissipated and she was calm again. She turned and finished with the horse. After leading the horse to the ship she had required and having it stowed in the special stall she had had made. She went in search of the captain she had hired.

She found him in his quarters “Sir, may I have a word with you.”

Turning from his maps his eyes lit up at the petite blonde “Yes of course come in” he said in broken Greek “What can I do for you.”

She cleared her throat “I need to leave immediately and was wondering if we could?”

He sat there thinking for a moment then gave her a smile “It should not be a problem, we have a small crew and the supplies were loaded earlier today. We can leave in a candle mark.”

She let her breath out, not even realizing she was holding it “Thank you. You have no idea what this means” and she turned to leave.

“Actually I do have an idea what it means, and we should leave right away for not only your safety but that of your friend’s.”

She stopped, turned back to face him “What do you mean?” she questioned.

He smiled again “I can see you are with two spirits little one and you must leave soon to save her” he raised his hand to stop her from speaking “I too know the tale of the Warrior Woman and of the traitorous child who fooled her. I know that the Warrior was wise beyond her years yet fooled by the child’s lies. She is with you and you have a chance to save her if you hurry.”

“Do you know how much time I have?”

“I know this child that I will get you to your homeland before the full moon, and I know I will do this little one.”

“But how the trip here took more than a month and I have less than three weeks left before the moon” she replied.

“I have my ways little one. Now go and prepare for the voyage” he answered gesturing to the door.

“How do I bring her back” she questioned before she left.

“All will be reveled to you by her” he paused “listen for her and she will tell you what to do.”

Gabrielle took his words to heart and returned to her cabin. She sat down on her cot and opened her small bag that held her friend “Xena we will do this” she whispered to the air.

As promised an hour later the ship left the harbor heading to Greece. Many came to see the Warrior Bard, Friend of Xena leave their land and many rejoiced again in the saving of their lands, all but one. An old woman stood among the crowd staring at the fading form of the ship as it disappeared into the horizon. She turned and walked away from the harbor her heart sinking with the thought of what was happening beyond her control. She knew her family would never find honor now that Xena’s spirit had left with the bard. She saw the Warrior’s spirit in the young blonde’s eyes when she confronted her and knew she was not powerful enough to stop this “If only Akemi had succeeded” she muttered to herself as she disappeared among the other villagers.

Gabrielle stood on the deck watching the disappearing harbor “Soon Xena, soon we will be home and I will find a way” she whispered to herself “Just hold on a little longer.” Gabrielle turned and headed to her cabin. She retired to her cot as soon as she returned to the cabin, hoping to see Xena again in her dreams. She now felt a little safer, but she needed more information from Xena.

 

Dreamscape……………………………

Gabrielle is once again awakened by a scream, but this is a different scream it is familiar. She took in that she was in her cabin and slowly got up from the cot. She ascended the stairs and found herself on the deck. It was night and the sky was beautiful with the stars clear and bright. She followed the noise to the far side of the deck and was greeted by a girl of maybe 13 summers dressed in a knee link skirt and loose matching blue shirt. She watched the girl work through routines she had seen a thousand times. Raven waist length hair flew around as the girl completed a combination kick and flip. She landed in front of Gabrielle “Hello” was all she said.

Gabrielle was struck by the fire in her blue eyes. She now knew what Xena looked like as a young woman “Hello to you” she replied with a light smile on her face.

“Thank you for getting me away from there, now we can talk” began Xena as she gestured to sit down “I have missed you and I want to apologize for putting you through this.”

Gabrielle stopped her “No don’t, I have more important things to discuss with you. First how do we bring you back? And why are you so young?”

Xena closed her eyes and took a breath “Ok well from what I understand I have will slowly age in spirit form until I reach my actual age and then I have to cross over. But, there was a catch offered after I arrived in the spirit realm, if I can get my remains to Greece before the full moon he can bring me back.”

A confused look passed Gabrielle’s face “He who?” she asked.

“That is the hard part I don’t know” Xena sighed “I guess it will come to me as I come to the age that I met him.”

Gabrielle sat there contemplating who it could be “You think it is Hercules?”

“Who?” asked Xena.

“Never mind” Gabrielle replied “It will come back.” Gabrielle stood “Come on lets practice you look like you could use a little advice” she held out her hand to Xena.

Xena grasped her hand and pulled herself up “Sure.”

Gabrielle began walking to the bigger part of the deck and then suddenly turned back to Xena “How do you know me? We didn’t meet until you were much older.” she asked.

Xena smiled “We are soul mates. I would know you anywhere. I do know this about him though, he is the one that burns in my heart and I love him and he me.”

“How do you know?” questioned the bard.

“I don’t know, it is just something I feel.” Xena had a far off look in her eyes as she thought of the one that loved her, the one she couldn’t picture yet in her mind. Her trance was broken by a kick to her side and she found herself once again on her butt. Looking up she saw a smile upon her friend’s face.

“That’s a first I got the best of the Warrior Princess” Gabrielle said with a laugh as she helped Xena again “You have a long way to go.”

Xena and Gabrielle began sparing with staffs and enjoyed each other’s company through out the night. But soon the dawn was approaching “Xena I have to go the Captain will be coming to wake me soon and I have to check on my horse.”

A disappointed look crossed Xena’s face as she began to slightly pout “Ok, but you will come tonight to talk.”

“Of course” she smiled as she hugged her friend “Until tonight old friend.” Gabrielle stood back from Xena and could hear a knocking getting louder. She raised her hands to her ears to block the noise, but soon realized her dream was coming to an end as the scene before her faded and she found herself once again in her cabin. The knocking was coming from the door.

“Little one please come up on deck I have something to show you” called the Captain.

Gabrielle drug herself up from the cot, splashed some water on her face and headed up the stairs to the deck. She looked around shading her eyes with her hand from the morning sun. She spotted the Captain and headed over to him “What’s up?” she asked in a light tone.

He looked down at the small blonde and smiled. He could see the two souls within her, one lighter than the other but both intertwined. “Well little one I wanted to show you the progress we have made” he gestured to the map and navigational equipment laid out before him on a table.

She looked at the items and then back to him “I’m truly sorry but I can’t make heads or tails of it.”

He now laughed “I am sorry little one I forgot you do not read my language as well. Let me explain. I told you I would have help, and it has come last night.”

“What help would that be?” she questioned staring at the maps trying to make sense of them.

“Help from one long gone, but that is neither here nor there, all you need to know is that we are almost half way to your Greece and I expect to be there with in a day or so.” He watched her eyes light up like a small child “Does this please you little one?”

“Oh yes it does.” She thanked him for the good news and headed to the stall that held her horse.

“Hey girl how are you this morning” she said in a light voice as she gave the beast some feed. She watched as the animal ate the feed and then went to get some water. When she returned and watered the horse she sat down on some hay “Soon girl I will have you running on the plains of Greece.” A smile that she had not worn in years filled her face as she thought of home and hope grew again. Only a few days with the help of the mysterious spirit. She would be home and then she would find whoever the man was she needed. It had to be Hercules that was the key, he was good and Gabrielle knew that Xena still cared for him and he for her. Yes it had to Hercules, wasn’t it he that showed Xena the first step to the way of good.

 

Suddenly the boat shifted violently. Gabrielle fell to the floor “What the hell?” she mumbled as she stood herself up. She fought her way up the stairs again to find out what was going on as the shipped swayed back and forth.

………………….

  
  
Gabrielle fought her way up the stairs. The ship rocked violently knocking her back down the stairs. She landed with a thump on the floor below. Looking back up the stairs a look of determination crossed her faced as she pushed her self up again. She again attempted the stairs, this time she was far more successful. Emerging from below her eyes were met with the worst storm she had ever seen. She watched as the Captain fought to gain control of the ship against the crashing waves. She followed his eyes to the growing black clouds encroaching the ship. They were the blackest storm clouds that she had ever seen. Then she noticed something strange about the clouds, they seemed to have eyes. Red eyes focusing in on her. The last words she heard were that of the Captain “LOOK OUT LITTLE ONE” she felt a sharp pain and her world went black.

 

Gabrielle was unsure how long she lay on the deck of the ship, but she awoke to the face of her friend. Worry was etched across Xena’s face as she looked down upon the fallen bard “Gabrielle you have to wake up” she pleaded.

Gabrielle sat up holding her head and again looked about the ship. The dark clouds were closer than before, the Captain still fighting for control, but she seemed to be unaffected by the winds and water “What is going on Xena?”

Xena looked back at the clouds “Apparently there are a few that do not want you to succeed in bringing me back” she again brought her vision back to the bard “You are not really awake Gabrielle. You are were I stay waiting for you” her blue eyes were filled with tears “I am sorry Gabrielle, but I must go back or they will kill you.”

Gabrielle stood up dragging Xena with her “I don’t fucking think so” she said in a low almost animal voice “I lost you once to that creature” pointing to the red eyes in the clouds that were almost upon the ship “and it won’t happen again.” Closing her eyes she forced herself to come to. Open her eyes she watched Xena fade from sight as she became aware of a throbbing pain at the base of her head. She was once again sitting on the deck holding her head. Forcing herself to stand and meet the demon before her she screamed “GO BACK TO YOUR OWN HELL AKEMI YOU WON’T STOP ME.” At these words the clouds halted there advance.

The red eyes focused on her as a crackling voice came froth “You are a fool little bard, she is mine and I will not let you go home” the voice now broke into a laugh that startled Gabrielle, it was the most evil laugh she had ever heard “What can a little mortal like yourself do, nothing.” The clouds began their advance upon the ship.

Gabrielle knew that the bitch would destroy the ship, taking herself and the crew to the bottom of the ocean and she had been so close “Not if I can help it” she hissed almost surprised at the tone that came from her. Closing her eyes she thought of the only being that could help her and prayed to what ever power would listen that he would help her, if not for herself maybe for Xena “ARES” she screamed into the night against the hollowing winds and spraying waters that rocked the ship to and fro.

 

 

In Greece only a day from the ship………………………………........

Ares was in the company of the one being he never thought he would be. He looked across the room of his temple and met the angry blue eyes before him. What if this didn’t work what if I failed, all would be lost again. Clearing his throat and closing his eyes to gather himself, he stood there for a moment. Finally he opened his eyes “I know you despised our family, but you are one of us and we are in need of your help.”

The being that stood across the room met the War God’s stare trying to determine if he was sincere. He seemed almost lost. Finally he answered Ares “What exactly is the problem that you have to come to me brother for help.” Hercules straightened up adjusting his shirt as he met Ares’s stare.

Ares felt a little relieved, maybe not all was lost as he had originally thought “I need you to join us on Olympus” he paused taking in the fact that Hercules showed no emotion at the request “There is an evil coming here that makes Dahok look like an imp” he paused gathering his thoughts “I realize that you and I have had our differences, but things have changed and I want to lay to rest the past brother and I find for the first time in my existence find family, my family may be all that saves the known world and of course myself.”

As Ares finished his little speech, Hercules digested his words. True he had never trusted Ares, but he had changed after the events with Xena and Eve. Could he hope that Ares had finally grown a heart and changed his ways. “If I do this Ares” he paused thinking about what he was about to say and the immensity of it “What will happen?” All depended on the next few seconds. Ares’s response would decide his fate.

Ares met his younger brother’s gaze and knew the meaning of his question. If he screwed this up all would be lost, but this time there would be no going back, no more golden apples, no more life as he knew it “Hercules” he began as he walked to Hercules “I guess this means you will have to take Father’s place” he paused as he stopped and met the glare “I would not fight you for the title, for I know in my heart now that I would not make a Good King of the Gods” he paused again as he realized what he was giving up, his dream “I may have changed now, but the thought of that power would most likely leave me more corrupted than I ever was.”

Hercules believed him, perchance for the first time ever “Ares” he began “I believe you, and for the sake of humanity I accept.” Hercules could not believe he had uttered those words, and images of a similar situation flashed in his head, accept this was not Zeus asking him to do this, no he had killed his father and this was what little remained of his family before him and no matter Ares faults he knew that the God of War had changed from the events of the past few years. Hercules extended his hand and grasped his brother’s in a shake “The deal is done, finish what was started so long ago.”

Ares took Hercules outstretched hand and for the first time in a long time he felt this was for the best “Close your eyes brother.”

Hercules closed his eyes letting the fates decide for him for the first time in his existence. He felt the rush of power as Ares unlocked the godhood Zeus had long ago suppressed. Opening his eyes he met his brothers dark stare and was aware of the power he now held. Suddenly Ares eyes grew wide in fear as he broke the contact and stepped back. Hercules watched as Ares’s hands went to his head and his eyes closed. Without a word spoken he opened his eyes and again took Hercules’s hand. Another rush of power hit him as he heard what Ares heard. His mouth dropped in disbelief “Was that Gabrielle?”

Ares found his voice “Yes and I think I had better find out what is wrong, she would never call me unless” he stopped as the meaning of this plea hit him.

Hercules finished for him “something has happened to Xena.” Hercules met his brother’s stare now knowing the extent of the feeling Ares had held for Xena and was surprised to see that they matched his own.

It was Ares that broke the moment “Well come on brother let’s find out what our little warrior has gotten herself into this time.” They both disappeared leaving the temple and a pair of eyes following their departure.

Hiding behind a column Aphrodite could not believe what had just happened. She felt her own powers strengthening as Hercules joined them. A smile lit her face at the thought of not fading into oblivion filled her. Perchance there was hope for them yet. The love she had felt from them for Xena was overpowering, how would the poor mortal decide between two brothers, much less two gods. Dite’s thoughts went to what Ares had said. She had felt a great loss in the world a few weeks ago, but she was not sure of it’s meaning. She now closed her eyes praying that Xena had not met a disastrous fate on her latest adventure, but she would not know the truth until Xena and the bard returned to her domain. Aphrodite disappeared following her brothers’ trail.

 

Back on the ship………………………………..

Gabrielle was forced now to her knees facing the being before her. She knew that no spirit of Akemi could cause the storm, she was being helped.

Akemi stood before Gabrielle staring down upon her kneeling form “You are the silly child, the one who thought she could take what belonged to me” an evil smile filled the demon’s face “You see bard I am not just a spirit, I have been blessed with the help of a God of your land” She smiled again at the look on the bard now “Yes little bard one of your own Gods is helping me bring her back to Japa, for he does not want her spirit around to interrupt his own plans” she paused as she pulled a dagger from her waist band “Your death will ensure that I receive a body again, even if it is a plain one as yours.”

Gabrielle was frozen as she heard the words, but refused to accept their meaning. How could that bastard help this creature destroy Xena. She knew that her own life had no meaning to him, but Xena’s, didn’t he proclaim to love the warrior before they left. Her voice was barely over a whisper “Ares” as she saw the dagger Akemi pulled from her waist ‘he planned all of this didn’t he” she questioned.

Akemi stopped the decent of the dagger as she looked down at the bard. Her mind raced as she tried to recall this Ares the bard spoke of. She then remembered a tale Xena had told her of this Ares. She knew that Xena had feelings for the God, but she also knew Xena wouldn’t chose an obvious evil over the chance to help good. “Ares” she began as she hoped to destroy the bard, her heart first then her spirit and she would take her mortal body and finish out the deal she had made. Before she could finish she was however interrupted by the appearance of two powerful beings. Turning to see who it was she was attacked by the bard.

Gabrielle felt the appearance of the God’s before she saw them, another gift from having Xena’s spirit within her. She saw Akemi was distracted by this and took advantage of the moment. Leaping to her feet she kicked the dagger from her hand. When Akemi turned to face Gabrielle again she was met by a punch to the face. Gabrielle stood back in shock as the demon did not even flinch from the hit.

Akemi felt the dagger fly from her hand and turned to face the cause. The bard hit her in the face. She was well aware that the punch should of sent her flying, but then she realized she must be closer to her benefactor than she had thought, for the punch had little affect on her. She relished the look of surprise on the bard’s face at lack of reaction “What’s wrong little bard” she paused smiling evilly “you are not Xena.” She pulled back and slapped the bard with all her might. She was shocked at the strength she now had as she watched the bard fly like a rag doll across the deck. She waited for the bard to stand, but was pleased to see that the bard did not get up. She then turned her attention to the two Gods before her. Taking them in she was impressed to say the least. They were both handsome and powerful, they would certainly be of use to her “Well aren’t I a lucky little girl today, to be in the presence of such handsome specimens” as a smile grew upon her face.

Ares looked to Hercules and then back to the girl before him. His vision than looked to the bard who had been knocked out by the blow. Finding his voice he realized something was missing “Where is Xena?” He could feel her presence, but she was not really there, it was all too confusing. Then it dawned on him why the connection to her was so weak, she was dead.

Hercules watched the change in his brother. He also felt the fading of Xena. He then looked to the bard crumpled on the deck. He know looked to the demon who he felt was the evil that Ares was talking about earlier “What have you done?” he questioned Akemi.

Ares stepped forward “You are Akemi aren’t you?” he questioned.

Akemi stepped forward raising her hand to his face looking into his eyes “Yes and you are Ares the Greek God of War, Mars the Roman God of War” she paused leaving Ares and approaching Hercules “ You I don’t know, my benefactor did not tell me of another, only him” she said as she pointed to Ares. A smile crossed her face as she again turned to Ares “You lose” as she again pulled forth yet another dagger and stabbed Ares in the stomach.

Shock filled his face as he looked down to his blood seeping from his stomach “How” he said as he brought his eyes back to the small woman before him “I am a God.”

“But I am much worse” she answered as she turned to Hercules with her dagger.

Hercules was not entrapped by the trance that Ares had seemed to be under. He easily side stepped her and knocked the dagger from her hand. He never liked to hit a woman, but rationalized that this was no woman before him as he struck her with all his might. He was shocked at the strength he now had as he watched the small woman fly across the deck and crash into a group of barrels at the far end. He turned his attention to Ares as he watched his brother fall to the deck staring in disbelief of his own blood “Come on Ares I have to get you out of here” he said as he lifted his brother up.

Ares was shocked to say the least at Hercules helping him and even more shocked at what he was about to say “You can’t save us both Herc” he paused looking at the collapsed Bard “Save her first” he again looked up to Hercules and saw understanding in his eyes.

Before Herc could answer the dark deck was illuminated by a pink glow as Aphrodite appeared. She first took in the creature struggling to stand up across the deck, the fallen bard that she loved so dearly and her fallen brother in the arms of Hercules. The last was one she thought she would never see. She found her voice as she realized perchance they should get out of here “You take him Herc and I will get Gabby.” She watched as Herc disappeared with the injured Ares. She went to Gabrielle and disappeared in a display of pink shards just as Akemi tried to strike out at her.

Akemi looked to the dark sky’s around her “NOOOOOOO” she screamed as she felt herself fading from sight.

 

The Captain came out of his hiding spot as did his crew. He had witnessed the entire events and now watched as the storm pushed over them heading for the Greek Shores not far away “Hurry little one for time is short” he said to the wind as he again turned to his crew “Well what are you waiting for we must continue on to Greece.” Satisfied that the crew were back to their jobs he ventured to the bard’s quarters below deck.

He entered the little cabin to see she had not left much in the room. He would return all to her when he found her and was slightly relieved not to find the urn that contained the earthly remains of the Warrior “Very good little one you took my unsaid warning and kept her close” he said to the air around him as he packed up her meager belongings. He knew he would be in Greece before long and would have to search her out. He was glad he caught the names of the beings that had come to the little one’s rescue, he would now have a place to begin his search. He left her cabin and returned to his duties.

………………………………...............

  
Gabrielle saw the hit coming, but did not have time to react. The next thing she knew she was laying on the deck of the ship with Xena kneeling down next to her “What happened” was all she could ask.

Xena said nothing she simply looked over her shoulder. Gabrielle followed Xena’s line of vision and her breath caught at the site. She watched Akemi stab Ares and Hercules send the little demon across the ship. She now witnessed Hercules holding his brother staring in disbelief of the blood draining from the God of War. Gabrielle tried to stand but was stopped by Xena’s hand holding her down.

Xena turned to the bard again “I believe they are here to help” she paused again turning back to the scene that had played out before their eyes “You are not conscious and can do nothing, stay here.” With that she released Gabrielle and walked to the men. Gabrielle watched as Xena stared down at the two and then as Xena returned to her side, her eyes full of questions. “Who are they?” she asked. Not waiting for an answer “I know them, both of them” she paused looking back “I know them well Gabrielle.”

Before Gabrielle could answer she became aware of another Olympian making themselves known. Gabrielle smiled as Aphrodite came to her side. Before she could even try to stir from unconsciousness her world went to a pink swirl and the ship vanished. The last thing she had seen was a pissed off Akemi making her way to Aphrodite’s back. Her world went black.

Aphrodite cried as she helped lay Ares in his bed “How can this be Ares you are immortal?” she questioned as she wiped away another tear.

“He can’t hear you Dite” Hercules answered “He has slipped into a coma.” Hercules continued to settle his brother in and then began to investigate the wound to his stomach. Over his shoulder he added “Please check on Gabrielle, I will need to speak to her as soon as possible.” Behind him Aphrodite shook her head acknowledging the order and silently left the room.

Hercules pulled back the vest covering the wound. A smile lit his face “Well brother what ever she used it wasn’t permanent” he noted as he checked the wound to find it healing “My guess is that your powers have been weakened and just took some time heal.” Satisfied after cleaning Ares up that he would be ok with some rest he left in search of the babbling bard he had come to respect and love as a sister over the years. As he left the room Ares opened his eyes. His voice was weak with the loss of blood “Xena you are so close” he again closed his eyes and gave his body the rest he needed.

Hercules wasn’t to familiar with Olympus, as he had not been here all that many times, as he followed the white halls of marble hoping to find Aphrodite. He came to the throne room and was startled at what lay before him “So this is where Xena had it out with the last of my family” he let out as he walked around the grand room taking in the destruction caused by one life. For the first time he had a bad thought of Xena, that perhaps she was selfish in her drive to save one life and it cost so many, but he pushed that away as soon as it came. Instead he focused on the situation at hand “If I were Dite where would I take Gabrielle” he mumbled to himself as he left the throne room. His journey led him to a pink door at the far end of the Hall leading from the Throne room “Only one Goddess I know who adores pink” he said as he opened the door and entered.

 

Gabrielle was unsure how long she was out, but when she came to she was shocked to see where she lay. Looking around she found she was in a huge bed covered in every shade of pink you could imagine. Gabrielle immediately reached for the small bag that always stayed at her hip to find it gone. She jumped from bed, but was stopped by a face she had not seen in a long time “Gabby calm down you are with friends now” Dite said as she pulled Gabrielle into a hug “I am sooo sooo sorry to hear about the Warrior Babe” she whispered in her ear.

Gabrielle broke the embrace and pushed Aphrodite back “Don’t take this wrong Aphrodite I am glad to see you and even happier to be off that damn ship, but where is the bag that was at my hip” looking down Gabrielle noted she wasn’t in her normal attire anymore, but now wore a very sheer pink nighty similar to Aphrodite’s except that it was a pastel green “and where the hell are my clothes.”

Aphrodite stood back and crossed her arms across her chest wearing a pout “Well that is some hello, especially after we saved you from that creature.” She turned away from Gabrielle quite upset that the bard hadn’t even appreciated all they had done for her.

Gabrielle dropped her head with a sigh “I’m sorry Aphrodite it has been an unbelievable last few months and that bag was the most important thing in my life.”

Aphrodite turned back now wearing a smile “That’s alright Gabby I can’t stay mad at you” she pinched Gabrielle’s cheek “You are just so cute.” She smiled at Gabrielle but noted the bard was still wanting that dirty little leather bag “Well I put your things over there, I just wanted to make you comfortable until you woke up” she pointed to a small couch with the possessions.

Gabrielle smiled as she ran over to the couch. She found the bag and carefully opened it to find the urn still intact. Collapsing to the floor she hugged the urn to her chest and let out tears of relief. Turning to a confused Goddess of Love “I’m sorry Aphrodite, but this is all I have left of Xena save her Chakaram.”

Aphrodite was about to say something when someone entered her room. She turned to find Hercules “Well if it isn’t the newest Stud Muffin God on Olympus” she said with a smile “When were you gonna let a girl know?”

Gabrielle looked from Dite to Herc and noted the differences in him. He seemed younger than when they had last met and a power seemed to come from him “How?” she asked surprised by the timid ness in her voice “and why?”

Hercules walked to Gabrielle’s side and helped her to her feet “How, simple Ares unlocked the powers I had my father suppress years ago as to why” he paused “because something bad, bad enough to shake Ares is coming and I believed what he had to say.”

Gabrielle looked at Herc as though he had lost his mind “You believed Ares, after all he has done to try to kill you” she shook her head “either I hit my head really hard or hell has frozen over.”

Hercules smiled at her comments as he took in the changes in her. Sure she had grown up basically in front of him, but when Xena and her left for Japa she was still a child in many ways. This girl, no woman before him was anything but a child. He knew of Xena’s death now, but could feel her all around and perchance it was because of Gabrielle this was true. Gabrielle was now the warrior she always wanted to be, and she also bore the scars of that choice. “Gabrielle you have been gone for some time now” he began “things change, people change and even Gods change. What I mean is from the time that Ares thought you two had died and he put you in that ice tomb, something changed in him. He had loved and lost and now understood a little of what I went through.” He paused taking Gabrielle’s hand in his “He has a heart, just doesn’t know how to deal with it and usually ends up doing something stupid if not deadly.” Hercules laughed “After he laid you to rest he searched me out and we talked, talked for the first time in our existence. We were both hurting and went to each other for comfort. We have kept up on that since.” As he finished he let go of Gabrielle’s hand and turned to face the grand window staring at the skies stretching out before him “If I turned him down this time I would have nothing left, no family at all. But, what swayed me the most was the idea of something worse than my family coming here and destroying everything in the name of revenge.” He now turned to the women before him noting Dite wiping away another tear and then focused on Gabrielle “What ever has taken Xena is after you and will destroy all of Greece and the known world, I need to know what happened.”

Gabrielle was taken back by the air of authority in Herc’s voice as he spoke “You took Zeus’s place, didn’t you?” she questioned back.

“Yes” was his only response.

“Why did Ares let you take the throne, I thought it and Xena were his only ambitions in life?” she came back again.

Hercules looked down on her and thought again, maybe she hasn’t grown up as much as I had hoped “His reasons were clear to me and that will be the end of this discussion, now answer my question as to what happened in Japa” he had sounded harsher than he had wanted to, but for once he had the weight of the world truly on his shoulders and his patience had run out.

Gabrielle was taken back at his tone, but never said a word of it. She sat down with the urn in her lap and began to retell the tale that she had hoped she never would. As she finished her story she noted that Ares had appeared at some point and stood quietly on the far end of the room. “and that is when that little bitch showed up on the ship” she finished as she looked up to Herc again.

Herc stepped back and approached Ares “She said something about another helping her from this land. Do you know of anyone that would be able to give her this power?” he questioned.

Ares stood there deep in thought for a few moments before he answered “There could only be one that hates both of them enough and would want Xena that bad” he paused as he met Gabrielle’s eyes “and I think you know that person quite well.”

The three Olympians turned to the bard clutching the urn. Ares continued “Xena is hiding within you and you have not told all have you bard” his voice ebbing anger.

Gabrielle dropped her eyes to the urn “Yes I do believe she is within me, I have seen her and talked to her in my dreams and when I was knocked out” she paused as she looked up again “I am not sure who would want her that bad other than you Ares, but I now don’t believe it is you after her.” She paused again “and no I didn’t tell you everything.”

 

………………………………....

Hercules interrupted Gabrielle “You need to speak to Xena as soon as possible” he paused as he led her to the bed “We will discuss everything after you have talked to her.” He laid Gabrielle down on the bed “Now sleep” he said as he passed his hand over her face. Within moments she was asleep.

Gabrielle quickly sat up, looking around the room. She could sense, even though the room appeared the same, there was something different. She was in the dreamscape again. Xena was not in the room "I guess I will have to find her" she muttered as she got out of the bed and exited the room. She was now walking down the hall toward the throne room. Chills ran down her spin as she remembered the last time she was here, the day Olympus fell at the hands of Xena. The hall showed no sign of the battle that had taken place there, everything was crisp and white. She now neared the doors that led to the throne room. She felt drawn to this place, despite the painful memories. Shaking off the feeling she pushed open the grand doors and entered the once beautiful throne room of Zeus. Looking around she noticed that no attempt to repair this part of Olympus had taken place. It was a shrine, left just as it was from the battle. She heard a noise from the far side of the room and saw a figure, back turned, looking out of a great window. Hesitantly at first she spoke "Xena" receiving no response she made her voice louder and clearer "Xena is that you?"  
The figure turned from the window and met her gaze. Wearing the furs and tanned hides of animals, Gabrielle now met the Xena that Borias had known, the untamed, undisciplined Xena "Yes Bard, I see that you have come again." Gabrielle stepped back at the rawness in her voice and the coldness in her eyes.  
  
"Xena what happened?" she asked now building the courage to step closer to the wild looking woman.  
  
"The question bard is What hasn't happened and what will happen?" she replied as she gestured to the window. "I believe a friend of mine is coming" she said with a smirk "but she is no friend of yours."  
  
Gabrielle went to the window and saw the black storm clouds gathering and approaching Olympus "Is it Akemi?" she asked never letting her eyes leave the clouds.

From behind her a cold hiss of a response filled her ears "I doubt a child could bring about this. Think Bard you already know who is behind this." Xena grabbed Gabrielle by the shoulder and whipped her around.

Gabrielle felt her breath catch in her throat as she met Xena eye to eye. This was the evil Xena she had only heard tales of. Xena broke the silence "I could slice you through Bard and end this now."  
  
"What good would that do this is only a dream" Gabrielle replied trying not to sound scared.  
  
Xena threw back her head and laughed. Once she gained control of herself she again turned to meet Gabrielle eye to eye "So I traveled with you and you were my friend and confidante" she snorted a laugh "I find this unbelievable that I could lower myself to be around such a simple minded fool." She turned from the shocked Gabrielle and began to walk to the window's edge her furs dragging on the floor, her leg obviously injured from something "Bard let me give you some knowledge. This is not only a dreamscape, this is the spirit realm you enter to speak to me" she continued with her back to Gabrielle, who was now silent "In a spirit realm anything is possible." She turned to Gabrielle "for example" in the blink of an eye a dagger was drawn and blood poured from Gabrielle's wrist "I can make you bleed and if you believe enough in the realm, it will send you from here with this reminder."  
  
Gabrielle stared down at the blood seeping from her body. She was in shock that Xena could do such a thing. She turned her eyes pleading to Xena to help her as she felt her knees give and she fell to the floor in a pool of her own blood. She did not see the smile upon Xena's face "I told you I just could not see myself associating with someone as weak as you." Xena turned again to look out the window, now noticing that the clouds were much closer "So you have come to claim me again" she whispered to the night "Bring it on." She was lost in her thoughts again and failed to hear someone else enter the room. She spun around as a hand came down on her shoulder "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I am a friend" he replied.  
  
"I have no friends" she spit at him as she tried to pull away from him. Her crippled leg preventing a fast escape. She went to hit him, but he captured her fist in his hand. She looked up to the man that held her against the window "Who are you?" she asked in a more hushed tone.  
  
"As I said before I am a friend" he paused as he released her "A friend from your former life" he looked down to Gabrielle "Why did you do this to her?" he demanded.  
  
Xena had an indignant look upon her face as she stared down at the Bard "She was weak" she said with no feeling in her voice.  
  
He bent down to the collapsed Bard, gently placed his hand upon the wound and healed it. Xena watched in fascination "You are a God" she finally spit out.

He stood up again and turned once more to her "Yes and you are a child who can not control your temper."  
  
She drew herself back in anger "I am not a child, I have conquered many lands and she will come and make me the destroyer" she said pointing out the window to the growing black clouds. "Then it will be the Gods that kneel in prayer to me." She said smiling in satisfaction.  
  
He stood up and turned to her "I think not."  
  
"Who are you?" she questioned again, then her eyes lit in excitement "Are you Ares?" she licked her lips at this thought.  
  
"I am not Ares, I am Hercules and right now we are trying to save you" he paused noting the disappointment now etched in her face "but in order to do so you must cooperate with us."  
  
Xena turned from him in a bored sigh "Hercules, I didn’t' think you were a God, just a do gooder" she shook her head in disgust "Very disappointing."  
  
Hercules ignored the insult and continued "Look just tell me what that is coming to Olympus?" he asked pointing out the window past her.  
  
She glanced sideways at his forearm and followed it up to his finger and then to the blackening sky. She smiled "That my dear Hercules is Alti and she looks pissed."  
  
"Alti" he said "But you killed her and banished her soul."

"I might have done that, but she is very clever and has found way out" she turned to face him. She was shocked by the amount of concern that his eyes held "Do I change so much as the years progress to have earned yours and the Bard's feelings?" she asked.  
  
He looked down upon her. She looked so young and wild, yet in so much pain. He knew what lay ahead for her to relive and he knew the pain she would take on again “Yes you change, and for the good” was his only answer.

She looked out the window again to the darkening sky “She won’t give up, I gave my word to follow her in death.”

“You might have done that, but we will stop this” he told her.

She turned to him “I told the Bard he would save me” she paused “But I don’t want to be saved.”

Hercules looked down and gazed into her blue eyes. He saw only anger in them “Xena you will move past this anger, you will become more than an angry soul looking for blood” he took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his “I won’t let you fall to the darkness again” he bent and captured her lips in his.

Xena resisted the kiss at first, but then let herself give into it. He broke the kiss and stood back from her as she opened her eyes “You are not the one” she said as she stared into his eyes.

Hercules felt his heart break at those words. He turned from her and began to walk away “How do we stop her?” he asked.

Before his question was answered he heard a scream of pain and turned back to see Xena collapsed on the floor. Her clothing changed before his eyes and she now wore the armor that she wore the first time he met her. She pulled herself up from the floor “Hercules what is happening” she held her hands to her head as images of her life began to fill “Oh my Gods what have I done” she screamed.

Hercules pulled her to him and held her “Xena it’s all right that is the past” he held her rocking back in forth on the floor.

Her tears stopped as she suddenly sat straight up “I must find him.” she said barely above a whisper “Or I am lost forever” tears fell from her eyes.

“I won’t let anything happen to you” he whispered in her ear “Calm down and tell me what to do.”

“I need War” she said as she looked again to the window “She will be here before another night. He will know.”

Hercules felt himself being pulled from her as he watched her fade from him…………………………..

 

Hercules found himself again in Aphrodite’s room. Gabrielle was awake staring at him “ARES’S” he screamed……………………..

 

…………….…….………............................

Gabrielle stared at Hercules, taking in the meaning of his outburst, she had been wrong about who could save Xena’s soul. Her spirits dropped at that knowledge, everything now depended on Ares.

Ares appeared shortly after he heard his name “Yes brother” he said calmly “You called.” No emotion shown upon his face

Hercules gathered himself and turned to Ares “You knew?” he questioned holding his feelings in check.

“Yes” was his answer.

“Go to her and fix this” began Hercules “Dite and I will find out what we can about that thing out there” he finished pointing the dark cloud that was now beginning to cover Olympus.

Ares stood still as Hercules placed his hand on his forehead. After a slight burst of light, Ares fell to the floor, entering the plane where Xena awaited.

He found himself running to the throne room, he knew she was there, the bond was back. Bursting through the door he found her, but she was not alone. They turned to face him.

“Well, well, well what have we here a little God coming to save his little warrior” sneered the evil woman. She causally walked toward him wearing and evil smirk “You are too late, with her soul I will be complete.”

Ares raised his hand sending a burst of power at her. When the ball made contact she only slightly stepped back, absorbing it and laughed “Yes little God of War feed me” her evil laugh echoing through the room “Your friends are helping me quite nicely with their little display out there” she said as she pointed to the window.

She threw a look at Xena “I have already started to absorb her soul, but I think I will have a little fun with you first.”

Ares’s breath caught as he could see Hercules and Aphrodite attempting to destroy the darkness which was now taking shape of a giant black dragon “No” he said in a muffled whisper. He had to make a choice and fast, risk everything to get to Xena who appeared to be under some sort of spell or leave and stop his family from destroying themselves. The irony of the situation did not escape him, it was not that long ago similar events revolved around Xena. He turned his attention to the creature before him, his face hard and emotionless “I know you witch” he hissed “Did Akemi know you were using her when you corrupted her life force for your own gains” he stepped closer “Did she know what a snake you are” he was now face to face with her “Did you even tell her your true name witch” before she could react he grasped her by the arms “Did anyone ever tell you not to mess with me?” Closing his eyes he forced them away from the plane. When he opened them he met her black vision “Welcome to my realm” he hissed again as he threw her across the room.

She tried to stand but found that her powers were weakening “You can’t do this” she hissed.

Ares looked at her “Alti, right that is your fucking name” he paused as he gained control of his hatred for the monster that was trying to destroy the only woman he had ever loved “You have fucked with her over and over again, life time after life time” he walked calmly to her now weakened form that lay on the floor at the base of the throne “I will end this once and for all, for her and no one else.”

“You can’t kill me God of War, I do not truly live” she smirked “well not in the way your simple mind can comprehend” she laughed at him “You are so ignorant little God of War. You have no idea what power I have.”

Ares now stood above her. He had realized that if he tried to just blast her she would use his efforts against him “What is so important about her soul?” he asked instead.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position as she stared at him “I think I will enlighten you” she hissed as she touched his hands “see what lays in store for you.” Using her powers to force images of the future to him “You will not live through this knowledge and I still win” her laugh echoed the room as Ares fell into a trance.

He was once again in the trance that he had experienced on the ship. Images of battles and destruction filled his head. The land was blackened by his anger and pain. He stood on a hilltop surveying the wasted land before him, taking in the power from the bloodshed. He looked across the valley to the hill top across from him. There stood a lone woman dressed in armor. Her raven hair fell past her waist blowing in the wind. From this distance he could still see her steel blue eyes. Her voice called to him across the wind “Ares is this how you honored my memory.” The words cut deeper than any sword could. He answered “I didn’t know how to handle the pain.” Her head dropped at this for a moment and then she looked up to him again “I never told you how I felt, I never shared those feelings with you” she answered. A tear fell from him “Tell me now” he said in a softer voice. She smiled at him “Never give up on me” was all she said as she turned from him and walked away.

Ares forced himself to break the trance as he felt his powers begin to drain. His eyes shot open and focused on the now standing witch before him “I will see her again” he said in a low powerful voice. He grabbed her wrist, twisted and threw her from him “This ends now” as he took in her evil smile “But not the way you had hoped” her smile faded as she became aware of the chains wrapping around her.

“No mere chains can hold me” she hissed as she tried to break the chains.

“These will” he answered as he brought the hilt of his sword down upon her head knocking her out. He watched as she slide down again to the floor.

He left her crumpled form on the floor and transported himself to Hercules and Aphrodite. He first noticed how drained both were and then he took note of the dragon that was growing larger by the moment. He yelled to his siblings “STOP IT” they turned to him, shock on Hercules face that he was there “You are only feeding it” he added.

As soon as they quit the dragon seemed to falter. It had not expected the surges to stop. Turning to face Ares it roared and fire expelled from it surrounding him. Aphrodite fainted as Hercules paled at the site he was sure that had ended his brother. As the fire dissipated he found Ares perfectly fine, a smirk upon his face “Illusions will not hurt me, you are powerless without your mistress in the spirit plane.” The dragon seemed to take in what he was saying. “Your time is not now little dragon” he added as he watched the beast slowly decline in size. The smaller it got the more it changed to resemble a person. With a final burst of black smoke now a small woman laid before them “Akemi I presume” he added.

Akemi slowly nodded her head as she took him in again. She could see what had drawn her Xena to him. He was powerful “I am she and I will have my Xena” she said in a low voice as she began to stand.

Hercules remembered what had happened the last time she got near Ares, but this time Ares did not seem to be under a spell.

She slowly approached Ares “I will finish what I started on the ship God of War” she again placed her hand on his chiseled face letting her fingers slide down it “My mistress has said it is so.” She again pulled a dagger attempting to stab him.

Hercules saw the blade “NO” he yelled.

Ares caught the weapon before she could do anything to him “I think not little one, for your witch of a mistress is currently not in the realm with Xena” a smile played upon his lips “You will not have her soul.” He painfully twisted her wrist forcing the dagger to drop “You my dear are nothing here without your witch.” He threw the disgusting child from him. He formed a ball of flames in the palm of his hand studying the flames as he debated his next move.

He felt Hercules’s hand on his shoulder “Brother maybe you shouldn’t do this” he paused “what if it gives her strength again.”

Ares turned to him “Your right Herc” he tossed the ball of flames to the ground and opted to have the chains of Hephaestus placed upon her “You know what to do, take her to the abyss” he turned to the creature “You will not have her, but you will have your mistress to spend eternity with” turning back to Hercules “You will find her in the hall, I have placed her in bonds also, but be wary of her silver tongue.”

Hercules helped the now awake Aphrodite stand up. Her hair was slightly messed up “You got her bro” she smiled brightly at Ares “So where’s the Warrior Babe?”

Though her question was asked innocently, it still made Ares shudder. He looked to the grand window of the throne room. In his heart he knew she was there watching, but for how long. Before he knew what was happening he felt a rush of power as Hercules sent him back to the spirit plane, back to his princess.

Ares found himself standing before the throne room doors again. He slowly opened them this time. She was there, standing at the window. Gone were her warrior clothing, now she wore a simple red robe. She turned to him and his breath caught. The look in her eyes made him physically step back, they were that of peace “Ares we have little time” she said in a soft voice. It drew him to her again, like a moth to the flame, he would forever chase her he knew that deep in his heart. She was his flame, his light.

He came to her and she gently raised her hand to rest upon his cheek as she stared into his eyes “I can’t come back”.

He stared into her eyes, her lovely crystal blue piercing eyes, Gods how he was going to miss her “I know that.”

“You knew but did not tell her did you” she replied her voice showing no anger as it had before when they spoke. There was no hidden agenda for either of them for once “You took care of Alti?” she asked.

“Yes she and Akemi will reside their eternity in the Abyss, reliving their mistakes and failures” he answered. He was too scared to move for fear she would vanish if he did “You have come full circle, how long do you have until you fully cross over?”

She smiled letting it creep to her eyes, something she truly hadn’t done since she was a child “I know you will make them pay, and yes I have come to terms with my time here” she paused as her fingers ran softly over his lips “You were my unfinished business” she pulled him down to her and claimed a kiss.

His head was swimming. He knew this would be the last time he would hold her. Her arms snaked around his neck as he drew her closer. He broke the kiss as he held her and searched her eyes, softly he whispered “I love you.”

She met his gaze and opened herself up for the first time to him fully “I know and I wanted to tell you I love you too.”

The sun began to rise and as the sun streamed in the window Xena began to fade from him. He tried to hold on to her, but he could do nothing. Her eyes were the last thing he could make out before she completely left him. Her now soft, understanding, loving eyes searching him out. Her voice filled the room as the sun reached the high point and flooded the room in a brilliant display of colors and light “Search me out my love” and she was gone.

Ares stood there for a few moments before forcing himself to go back. He went in search of the bard to tell her that Xena was gone and her hopes were dashed. He found her still in Aphrodite’s room. She was staring out the window as he entered. Not turning to face him “She didn’t come back?” she asked. Tears filled her voice, she new she had lost Xena again.

Ares cleared his throat before he answered her “No, she never could come back” he paused before he added “She and I both were aware of that deep in our hearts even before you came here.” He waited for her reaction.

Gabrielle was past being sad she was pissed. She spun around, her green eyes alive with anger “YOU WHAT?” she attacked as she advanced upon him “GOD OR NO GOD I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS” she screamed. She ran the last few feet slamming into his chest with a fury of punches.

Ares stood there taking her hits. He knew that she had to get it out. She finally stopped as she crumpled to the floor “Why did she leave me?” she asked between her tears.

Ares knelt next to her and brought her to his embrace. His voice was calm and soothing, something she didn’t think he was capable of “Let me tell you a story little bard” he paused “A story of the one we both love.”

This is how Hercules and Aphrodite found them. Sitting on the floor comforting each other. Ares stood with the bard in his arms, carried her to the bed and laid her down “rest now Gabrielle” he said in a soft tone as he watched her drift to sleep. He turned to Hercules and Aphrodite “We have to talk” as he walked out of the room.

He first headed to the Throne room, but changed his mind after he remembered the moments that were spent there not too long ago. He led them to his chambers. Once there he collapsed on a couch letting the knowledge of the events flood over him. “The witch showed me a glimpse of the future” he said as he looked up to his brother and sister “Xena knew that we had to resolve our time here together so that she could move on” he again paused a single tear forming in his dark eye “If we didn’t I would of ended up destroying the world with my wrath and I would of lost her again.”

Aphrodite came to him and sat down “What do you mean lost her again?” she asked concern for her brother dripping her words “she is already gone.”

Hercules interrupted “She will be reborn and search you out again, but if you let your pain play out she will reject you again” he took in Ares nod of his head “it would be a never ending cycle of pain.”

The three stood there as they absorbed the information. Dite broke the silence “Well did you resolve your issues?”

Ares let out a short laugh “Yes I do believe we did” a smile lit his face “But the bard is crushed by this loss” he looked to Hercules “Can you help her?”

Hercules shook his head as he answered “I will take care of Gabrielle.”

Dite smiled as another thought hit her “Whoa bro does this mean you and the Warrior Babe are going to hook up in the future?”

Ares met her gaze “I guess it does” he let out a small laugh “I wonder how many times I have already known her, but was to blind to open my heart to her.”

“What about Alti’s vision of the future?” asked Herc.

Ares stood up and walked to his younger brother “I guess since we have settled things between us that it won’t happen.” Ares walked past Hercules and left them.

As soon as he was out of his chambers he transported himself to the mortal plane. He stood atop the hill that he had seen in the vision. Staring across the valley he noticed a woman and a man atop the adjacent hill. He disappeared only to reappear next to them, invisible to mortal eyes as he listened to their conversation.

“Oh darling I just found out I am with child” the woman beamed as she looked up to her husband.

The man smiled broadly as he digested her words “Finally a son to carry on our family name.”

The woman’s smile faded a bit “Does that mean if it be a girl you would be upset?”

The man looked down upon her “No my wife I would treasure a girl just as much, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.” He embraced her in a hug.

The woman sat back from him “A girl or boy I don’t care just as long as it is healthy and has your blue eyes” she said with a genuine smile.

“And your dark tresses my dear” he added.

Ares stood back letting a smile spread across his face “So soon my princess, you will be back upon this plane again soon” he snapped his fingers and vanished from the scene.

The woman looked to the spot where Ares had stood even though she had not seen him. Her husband interrupted her thoughts “A dinar for your thoughts my love” he said.

She turned to him “It was nothing, just a feeling that we were being watched” she shook her head “Ever since I got pregnant my senses seem to be in heightened.”

“You are being silly woman” as he kissed her forehead and laid his hand to her stomach letting his thoughts run to the vision of a tall strapping young man with his eyes and his mother’s raven hair. Then a thought came to him of a beauty of a daughter with his eyes and her mother’s tresses. He pictured a strong young woman with no fear in her eyes “You know wife I am thinking a daughter would be a fine idea.”

“Well we will find out in soon enough” she stood up “come on we should be getting back” they walked hand in hand down the hillside to the village in the valley.

 

 

 

The End


End file.
